The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera jamesonni, referred to by the cultivar name `Terreino`. `Terreino` was originated from a hybridization program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1985. The female parent was `Terfame` (reg.nr.7455; Oct. 6, 1986); and the male parent was unnamed seedling 84.359. The femal parent `Terfame` has a yellow color without a dark center, has a single flower, and has a shorter vase-life. `Terfame` has been available outside Terra Nigra, but `Terfame` has not been patented in the USA. The male parent 84.359 has a color similar to `Terreino` but a smaller flower-diameter and a shorter vase-life. 84.359 had not been available outside Terra Nigra. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about November 1985. The first asexual reproduction of `Terreino` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken on April 1986 in De Kwakel. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated November 1986 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Terreino` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Terreino`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Semi-double. PA0 2. Color of ray floret: Pink. PA0 3. Color of disc floret: Distinctive red-purple. PA0 4. Color of perianth lobe: Pink. PA0 5. Diameter of flower head: Large 120 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparision to `Terreino`.